When Life Offers You a Second Chance
by dreamsandfaiths
Summary: When a family finally gets their second chance. When their clan finally gets to love freely. When the Uchiha family finally gets their peace. See-the-future fanfiction. Sasusaku, itazumi pairings.
1. Prologue

When life offers a person a second chance, it's natural for someone with regret, sorrow, and anger issues to follow up and take responsibility in whatever they've done in their life. Redemption, some might call it. They are expected to grasp the second chance that has been given to them without any complaints. And that's great, but what if some never got that chance? What if, in their last moments they were repentant, tired, and willing to make a change if they were given that chance?

I don't think it matter how you get that chance or when life offers that chance take it. Cause by the end of your life you know it will be worth it.

And that exactly what the Uchiha family did.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _ **Some days before Madara's and Hashirama's fight**_

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A loud intake of breath was heard before the demolishing of all trees and living creatures in the vicinity. Madara looked around him, and with an angry cry threw a barrage of kunai at the remaining charred logs.

He then sighed and lay down, closing his eyes against the warm heat of the sun. Nobody should be happy. The world shouldn't be happy. Didn't it know that it was over for him. Ever since Izuna died, nothing was the same anymore. He had no one to protect.

HE scoffed of how naïve he could have been in his younger days. They were happy times true, not really counting all the fighting, but he was happy. His mother, father, brothers, they were all alive. Now though, he all alone.

Sure he had his clan, but even they were starting to turn their backs on him for Hashirama's dream.

For peace they said. They were tired of fighting they said. Tired of living today but dying tomorrow, they said.

"Bunch of pathetic fools." Madara muttered.

They didn't understand what true peace meant. But he did. And soon everyone else will to. Even if it takes day, weeks, months, years, centuries, he will bring true peace. And finally Izuna will be with him.

As Madara laid there, eyes closed, laying deceitful peaceful, unaware of the chain of events that were about to unfold, there was a flash of light and he was gone.

 _ **A month before the kyubi attack**_

Fugaku was tired. Very, very, tired. He had just finished up some paperwork for some very important case that he was too tired to think about right now.

He couldn't wait to go home and finally spend time with Mikoto, Itachi, and baby Sasuke. He might not show it but he loved his family dearly. He would do anything for his family, but as the head of the clan he knew that clan needs go first. To put the clan first and family second. That's why he has been extremely hard on Itachi.

Itachi, his son, his firstborn. The future head of the clan. He knew it was tough on the boy. He was a pacifist for kami's sake, but he has a duty to the clan just like he does and his father before him.

He only hopes that Sasuke can grow free and happy as the second child.

Fugaku looks up at the sky and sees the full moon, big and bright shining across the sky. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He looks down and sees his home, lights spilling from the kitchen area and living room. Fugaku allows himself a small smile as he opens the door.

"Tadaima."

Mikoto comes out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Okaerinasai, Fugaku how was work?"

"Fine, the kids?"

"Out back. Itachi is such a wonderful big brother and Sasuke adores him." Mikoto said as she went about trying to get her husband comfortable.

In that moment, when they least expected it, a bright light encased them and they were gone.

 _ **A few days before Kanabi Bridge.**_

Obito was happy. Over all his day had come out really good. He helped out old ladies, annoyed Kakashi, talked to Rin trained with Minato-sensei, and argued with Kushina-nee.

He knew that as part of the Uchiha clan he had responsibilities, and that the sharingan was not everything, but something about Kakashi just rubbed him the wrong way.

He knew that by Uchiha standards he was not the best. He was after all the dead last. But he knew he had potential. Maybe not Kakashi's level, since he was of course a genius, but potential nonetheless.

One day Obito knew he would be great. That he would be Hokage. He knew that one day he was going to show everyone that Uchiha Obito is amazing and that even a dead-last can be great.

But for now, if only for one day he will goof off and play around after all he is Uchiha Obito.

And as he was running toward the training ground, at full speed, a light flashed surrounded him and he disappeared.

 _ **A few days before the massacre"**_

Itachi and Shisui were entering the compound after a long a day of anbu missions and meetings with the Hokage. They were finally able to come home and rest, or in Itachi's case play with Sasuke.

"Itachi! Shisui-san! Wait up"

Itachi and Shisui turn around to find Izumi barreling towards them.

Shisui slyly looked at Itachi while Itachi looks away with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

"Izumi, is something wrong?" Shisui asked since his baby cousin was too shy to ask. Well in his opinion anyway.

"No everything is fine. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out together that's all." Izumi said while looking at Itachi through the corner of her eyes. Her cheeks were light red but they soon turned full out red, much like Sasuke's favorite snack, when she caught Shisui's full out grin.

"Uh-huh, more like make out with Itac- OW! What was that for!" Shisui pouted as he rubbed his face.

Izumi's hand stung a little but it was worth it. Gosh, Izumi thought, he can be so childish sometimes.

"That was mean Izumi, you know it's true!"

"Even if it was, WHICH it's NOT, you don't have to say it out loud." "You sure, because I think you do- OW. Ok. Ok. -".

Itachi quietly shakes his head and smiles softly. Besides Sasuke, Shisui and Izumi are the most important people in his life. Although if he has to choose between them and his brother then of course he will choose Sasuke. Hopefully it won't come to that. But he can't help but think the worst.

In that moment of laughter, there was a flash of light that engulfed all three. And then they were gone.

 _ **The Day before the Chunnin Exam (Boruto)**_

Sasuke was walking home after giving the scroll that he found to Naruto and also to warn him of the two remaining Ootsuki. HE was finally home, and after so long he could finally be with his family.

He wondered what Sakura and Sarada were doing at the moment. If they were getting ready for bed. Or perhaps they were finishing dinner.

He smiled as he saw the apartment building that his wife and daughter were living in now. Since of course Sakura destroyed their house. He smirked as he remembered Sakura's flushed face, when Sarada was telling him about everything that had happened in her life until now.

He was sad that he couldn't be part of their life until now, but he knew that as long as they were safe then everything was going to be fine.

He climbed the stairs and finally opened the door. The lights were on and there was noise coming from the kitchen.

It seemed as they had just finished dinner and Sakura was washing the dishes. He could her humming in that cheerful voice she seemed to always have. He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind.

"Tadaima" Sasuke said softly as kissed his wife neck.

"Okaerinasai" Sakura replied a little breathlessly.

"How was your mission. Are you ok, hurt, hungry?" Sakura asked him as he kept kissing her neck.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine, and a little." "Sasuke can you stop that? Sarada might see us."

Sakura was wiggling in his arms careful of the dishes she had in her hand. Sasuke chuckled and smirked when he saw Sakura shiver because of it. He turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. Her mouth was warm, soft against his and he had to force himself to stop, but damn this felt good.

Sasuke pulled away from his wife and smirked inwardly on how beautiful she looked dazed and ready to be ravished by him.

With her arms around his neck, Sakura whimpered as their lips parted, emerald eyes pleading for more, but unfortunately, they were in the kitchen and not the safety of their room with the threat of scarring Sarada for life if they continued.

"Later" Sakura said eyes full of lust and love.

"Later" He repeated. He poked her forehead as pulled away and asked for Sarada. Sakura nodded as she busied herself in the kitchen reheating the food Sakura and Sarada ate for dinner.

"Sarada! Come down here! Guess who came back!"

"Who? Is it Boruto again, cause if it him I'm going to pummel him SHANNARo-" Sarada stopped right at the entrance of the kitchen. Sarada stared, frozen for like five seconds. And then all hell broke loose.

"Papa!" She exclaimed, happy that her papa was home safe and sound and back where he belonged. She threw her arms around Sasuke and hugged him for all that she's worth. Sasuke hugged her back then pulled away and poked her forehead. Sakura stood there watching the whole thing whith a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She then decided it was time for a family hug and smooshed the whole family together.

In that moment a soft light surrounded them, warmth filling them up to their core and in a flash they were gone.

 **Okay, guys its dreamsandfaiths. I hope you like my new story. I know it's a little confusing, but trust me it gets better I promise. Reviews and constructive criticism are very much accepted. As for flames not so much. I don't know if I spelled Ootsuki right, but oh well.**


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _A few minutes before the uchiha gathering_

In a small room deep within the walls of the Naka shrine, there were two strangers arguing amongst themselves amidst the safety of the sound proof room.

"This a horrible idea" Stranger number 1 said. "No it's not. It's a great idea. Dangerous, might be explosive and it could possibly endanger us all, but it's a fundamentally a good idea." Unknown voice number two replied.

"Exactly. This is a very dangerous situation. The world's at peace. Why do you want to change something that's so good at the moment?" unknown voice number one was getting really, really annoyed. You'd think she'd know better. Really, this was not good at all.

" Because I have seen the future. A future beyond this one. It's not good. Not good at all. We need the Uchiha clan. Alive and well. Not as ghost. You know I'm right. We have already been through the plan before. I even gave you proof! Seriously what more do you want! Anyways, this experience might get them to grow up. And not be emotionless idiots." Unknown voice number two, was also getting annoyed and that was not good.

Two potentially powerful beings getting annoyed and possibly getting aggressive was not a good thing. Sparks of electricity could be seen through the air. That's how intense the chakra pressure was. Unknown person number one gave in first.

"Ugh, alright but let it be known that if this all blows up that you were warned."

Thank you! Thank you so much for the support! Now to summon them here."

There was a brief pause of breathe, a surge of chakra, and a bright light.

Then they were there. The Uchiha had been called from each time period that was considered important in the Ninja world.

" let the games begin" replied voice number two.


	4. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : Obito

The Uchiha's were known as unapproachable, unemotional group of people that were very hard to deal with. These people could be heartless when they had to be. As such was they way of the Ninja. But when you were finally able to get close you'd be surprised about how passionate these people can be. It is said that those in the Uchiha clan, that if they loved and lost the risk was to great to bear. The trauma would be greater than any other clan.

The sharingan is the proof of love turned loss. The eyes with black spinning wheels that can see things others can't. They remain faithful. They can be kind. But we all know what happens when we take the risks to fall in love. With them even more so.

Now let us see how the Uchiha gathering is going.

"Um, can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Obito asked confused. He doesn't know if it was just him, but he was pretty sure that Madara was dead, Shisui, Itachi, and Izumi, were babies, Fugaku and Mikoto were defiantly a little older looking, and that the three people he did not know were very suspicious looking. (I mean, who in the Uchiha clan has pink hair, green eyes, and dresses in red?)

Confused?

Well, let me explain.

Obito was running full speed to the train session with Minato-sensei that he knew he was totally late for, when he felt a warm pull sort of thing, it's kind of hard to explain, but the point being was that Obito was transported over to a room full of Uchiha. And let him tell you, being in a room full of Uchiha's, is not really Obito's idea fun.

The room was crowded, with sofas all around the edges in a form of a semi circle in from of a flat screen tv. It looked very modern. Not something you see in Obito's time period yet. Obito looked around the room at the people that surrounded him. The first thing that caught his eye was the color pink and red.

He stared at the lady in red. She was gorgeous, with green eyes like the cats that lived with the Neko grandma that helped the Uchiha from time to time. Her pink hair was cut short a little up her shoulders. Was really exotic looking. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the fact she had the Uchiha pendant hanging around her neck.

Only the matriarch of the Uchiha clan had that pendant. And the only one that had it at his time was Lady Mikoto, the current matriarch.

The teenage version of baby Itachi looked around confused as well. He stared a little longer to the trio of people of to the corner, where a tall, dark and handsome man was standing. He was standing next to the pink haired lady, and behind them was a beautiful girl with black hair and black eyes, the coloring of an Uchiha, but dressed similar to the woman.

But, Obito didn't think he looked at him for that reason, it was like Itachi knew him. And judging the way the man looked like he seen a ghost and the woman pale as one, they knew something we didn't.

Oh well, all this thinking was hurting his head.

"That's what we would all like to know." Itachi replied.

"Well I think we can start by introducing yourselves" Mikoto said.

"And why should we even bother." Replied the dark-haired man, if a little hostile.

The pink haired lady next to him placed her hand on his shoulder as if to calm him or keep him from doing something rash. "Dear, until we know what going on let's try to at least be cordial, alright."

"Sakura, be realistic, what's the possibility of my family being alive and well. Not mention young looking.

And Madara being alive and young, that doesn't look like edo- tensai to me." The dark-haired man replied.

"This isn't a genjustu, dear, or the sharingan and rinnegan wouldn't work. You know that stuff doesn't work on you anymore, no more than it works on me." the pink haired woman replied.

"Now I'm not saying to not keep our guard up, but Sarada is here with us. If they wanted to hurt you then they would have. As it stands, they look as confused as we are. So, lets just calm down and think, ok."

'Well said, lady,' Obito thought.

They both stared at each other, neither seeming to want to back out. But then the black-haired man sighed and nodded his head in silent retreat.

"Alright Sakura, we will do as you say but if they do one wrong move then…" the message was heard loud and clear. I won't hold myself back.

"Of course, darling" replied the lady with a smile.

"Alright, so can we do the introductions? I'm pretty sure everyone here is…eager to find out who is who." Aunt Mikoto replied.

Everyone looked at each other wondering who would start first. Finally, Obito couldn't take the staring any longer.

"Well ok, this is taking forever. So, I guess I'll start, Hello, I'm Obito Uchiha and I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

Everyone just stared at him with a variety of expressions from amused to exasperation. 'ok, you guys, you don't have to tell me how stupid that dream is, gosh, these people are like everyone else.' Obito thought.

The black-haired girl behind the scary looking guy and the beautiful pink haired lady, stepped forward and smiled at him kindly. 'Well that's a first.' Obito thought. Nobody really smiled like that at him. Well, unless you count Minato-sensei, and Kushina-nee, Rin and Aunt Mikoto. Well, just his really, really close friends.

"My name is Sarada Uchiha. I am a genin of Konoha. And I am the daughter of the two legendary neo-saninn. I am aspiring to be the 8th Hokage." Sarada finished with a slight smile, and took a step back, until she stood next the pink hair lady – Sakura, his brain supplied. The scary man mentioned it earlier.

Everyone 's face was priceless, really. And if he wasn't feeling the same thing, he would have been laughing his butt of.

Neo-saninn…. that's like a new generation sannin. The Saninn were still alive and well, and the only students that Obito knew was Minato-sensei and Anko. But now, here is this girl is saying that her parents were part of this new generation of sannin. It was just a little hard to believe.

Sakura looked at her daughter with a proud smile. She looked at the dark-haired man expectantly. He stared back at her. Again, they seemed to communicate telepathically, and Sakura seemed to win again cause the black-haired man let out a sigh and turned around to face the rest of the family.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm part of the legendary neo- sannin. Student of Orochimaru." The man, no Sasuke- his mind supplied, turned to looks at the woman with a look that said there you happy.

The woman offered him a smile. She then turned around and was about to start to introducing herself when she was beat by no other than Lady Mikoto.

"Sasuke? Did you just say Sasuke?" Lady Mikoto looked like she seen a ghost. Obito looked at his aunt with worried eyes.

"Aunt Mikoto do you know him?" he asked.

"Of course, I know him. He is my son. But that's impossible, since he is just a baby."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mikoto**

"Aunt Mikoto? Can you, like, repeat that again? Cause I'm pretty sure you just said that that scary, emo, looking dude is your son?" Obito exclaimed. He looked really confused as to what was going on, but that was to be expected. After all, Obito died before the Third Great Shinobi War was finished.

Mikoto understood his confusion, but really, he exaggerates. I mean, emo, scary? From where? All Mikoto saw was a really handsome man with a really beautiful daughter, and if she was correct then an equally attractive wife. But then again, she was his mother so her vision can be a little bit…. biased?

"Yeah, Lady Mikoto, no way that's cute little Sasu-chan. Right, Itachi?" Shisui agreed winking at Sakura in the process.

Itachi looked a little irritated to be included at all but he was over all amused about the entire situation. Watching Sasuke squirm in agitation was something that didn't happened as often, as the boy tended to hero worship Itachi.

The pink haired woman, Sakura, looked like she was going to start laughing at any moment and poor Sarada-chan looked scandalized that her Father was being referred such a name. Really, Shisui and Obito were really too much. She always thought that if Obito live he would've gotten along really well with Shisui. But then again, the trouble those two would cause…. _'_ _Ok Mikoto don't think about it, you will only get more head aches'._

"Now, boys, that enough. To answer your questions yes, I have a son named Sasuke and if he is telling the truth then, yes, he would be my son." She answered quickly, before anyone else said anything.

"Anyways, back to the intros, I am Mikoto Uchiha. Wife to Fugaku Uchiha, who by the way is the current head of the clan, mother to two handsomely charming sons, Itachi and Sasuke, and apparently a grandmother to Sarada-chan in the near future." She ended the introduction with a slight bow.

Her husband, who was right next to her quietly at her side, stepped forward and slightly bowed. And of course, being a man of few words, he only said his name. This left the Sakura, Itachi, Shisui, Izumi, and the person in the corner that had not spoken at all. Mikoto looked at him for like five seconds before looking away. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. And it wasn't the way he arrogantly stood in the corner of the room, silently appraising everyone. HE was bad news, she didn't need to activate her sharingan to prove it.

The slightly older version of her eldest son stepped forward and dragged his companions with him. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. On my left is Izumi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha." And with that he dragged them back and slightly bowed as well. Of course, it was short and modest. Her son is a boy of few words. Just like his father. Mikoto sighed. Why couldn't he be a little bit like her. Oh, well, at least Sasuke got her looks.

The woman called Sakura stepped forward. "I believe it is my turn. My name is Sakura Uchiha. I am the wife of Sasuke Uchiha the current head of the clan. I have a beautiful daughter named Sarada and I am the Fifths Hokage's student, the legendary Sannin Tsunade of the Senju. I am also part of the new Neo-Sannin." She also ended with a slight bow.

' _Well_ ,' Mikoto thought, ' _If Tsunade is Hokage then something must have happened to Minato and Lord Third. And did she say the current clan head was Sasuke? What of Itachi? And for that matter, where were they?'_ but before she could ask any more questions she was interrupted by no other that the man.

He finally introduced himself "My name is Madara, and I will change the world."

Pin-drop silence. Like it got so quiet she could hear her own heartbeat.

But before anyone could act or respond for that matter, there was a sudden pressure of chakra, a bend in the space above the couches, and in a second there was a note with a box full of disc of some sort.

Obito, being the closest to the sofas, got the note and began to read it out loud.

"Dear, Uchiha's,

It's great that you finally get to meet each other.

I know this is really confusing, probably irritating, and most of you are really important members to society in your respected time periods and really can't afford to be two be missing for long periods of time.

Well, you don't have to worry.

Time is different around here and will move according to what I say and do.

Awesome, right?

Well, back to the point.

In the box, there are some DVDs.

You all need to watch these as they are for some your future while for others your past.

You Uchiha have a chance to set things right.

There is great danger coming.

If you were to accept this second chance please watch all the DVDs in the box.

But here is the catch.

Only one group from one important time period can remember.

The rest of you will feel the déjà vu kind of vibe.

So, choose carefully.

Sincerely S and A."

Obito finished reading the note and looked up at everyone. "So, what do you guys want to do?" He asked.

Sakura stepped forward and grabbed one of the DVDs. She let out a pitiful groan. Her husband, not able to contain himself took the one his wife was holding. He looked at it and Mikoto could have sworn his ears turned red.

'If he has that type reaction, then it must be good.' Mikoto thought with a sadistic glee only a mother could possibly have. Her son, Itachi was also intrigued.

"What is it otouto? Is it something really bad?" If possible Sasuke looked even more embarrassed. Shisui looked as if he was going to say something perverted but Izumi glared at him before he could say anything. "Don't even think about it. Not one word Shisui. Not one word." "Alright, Alright, I won't say anything for now any ways."

"Out of all the possible ways to start showing the past, future, problem or whatever, they just have to start here." Sakura looked a little peeved. Sarada took a tiny step backwards, while Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. Trying to calm her down. Keyword trying. "Sakura, calm down." "I would, darling, but this is not a really good time period. For you or for me, or anyone else for that matter." Sakura was kind of getting a little hysterical. She was scaring everyone a little.

Was it so bad? For them to react this way seemed a little overboard, but then again who was she to know what happened to them.

"That doesn't matter, the question we should be asking is if we should be watching this at all. Can we trust these people? I mean, who signs with their initials?" Izumi replied.

 _'_ _Yes, Izumi, well said._ ' Mikoto thought. She noticed how close her and her son were standing. She would have to find out was going on later. She made a mental note to corner Shisui and ask him for the details later.

Sasuke looked down at the DVD in his hand and then around at everyone in the room. "I believe we can trust them, the future, or my past in the case of my family and myself, is very important. Too many things happened that could have been prevented. I know for a fact that it could have been better. And I guess for Sarada, it's about time she knew the truth about who her family really is."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Thinking about what he said. Then finally everyone agreed.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Shisui exclaimed totally ruining the serious mood. Izumi and Itachi slapped him in the back of his head. Or punched in Itachi's case. "Ow, that hurt." He complained somehow managing to look pitiful and adorable at the same time.

"Shut up Shisui!" the both yelled. Or calmly spoken with a hint of murderous intent in Itachi's case.

In a beautiful place full of green pastures, sparkling lakes, beautiful weather and mountains and cliffs surrounding the place were the two strangers from before. Both were staring down at one of the lakes. It was a special lake. It was said that if any one where to find its waters, the magical properties they possessed could heal anything, and of course if used correctly can see anyplace the users heart desires.

Both strangers looked at the Uchiha family as they introduced themselves and how they all decided to continue and watch the DVDs.

Stranger number two looked at Stranger number one and in a sober voice she said. "It has begun."


End file.
